CHARMED TREE HILL SEASON FOUR
by shadowslayer23
Summary: I have taken three girls and two guys from the world of one tree hill and turned them into the Charmed ones. Hayley Brooke and Peyton are the Charmed ones or they were Peyton is dead killed by a demon. Will the discover of a another sister restore not only the charmed ones but restore the Halliwell Family as well. Nathan is the Cole character and Lucas portrayed by Josh dallas
1. Chapter 1

EPISODE ONE CHARMED AGAIN

"Ooooh. Ow." Hayley rubbed the back of her head as she shifted around. Her eyes searching wildly as she remembered the attack

ck on her sister and her innocent by Shax just minutes before.

"Easy, Hayley. You almost died." Lucas rested his hand on her gently as he turned his attention to Brooke, who groaned and looked around. "Brooke? How do you feel?"

"Like I just went through the door." Lucas grasped her hand and helped her up. Hayley got up slowly, took two steps and gasped. Their innocent was lying dead out of the window.

"Damnit! No!" She cursed striking her fist against the wall. "I'm going to vanquish Shax if it's the last thing I ever do!" She paused then, her eyes searching the ground before she looked back at Brooke and Lucas. "Where's Peyton? She didn't come down the stairs when…"

Nathan shimmered in just then, holding Peyton in his arms. He had burn marks across his face and chest, blood streamed out from an open wound on his arm, but nothing compared to the blood stain across Peyton's chest, centered just over her heart. "Lucas." He gasped out in anguish as he turned around.

Hayley and Brooke gasped at the same time, both rushing for their sister. Hayley reached her first, putting her hand down on her chest. "Peyton, don't you dare be…" Hayley gasped as she pulled back her hand, watching drops of blood run down her skin. "No. Lucas!" She reached out and grabbed for their whitelighter, pulling his arm toward her sister.

"Hayley. She's…Hayley I can't. She's already gone." Brooke dropped to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably as Hayley looked at Lucas in horror and disbelief that turned to anger.

"You haven't even tried yet!" She yanked his arm holding his hand against her sister. "Try! She's not dead goddamnit! She's not!" She started to cry, her hands going to her face, fingers through her hair as she dropped down beside Brooke, putting her arms around her sister.

"Peyton, no." Brooke sobbed. "Hayley, do something." She begged. "Do something!" She cried into her older sister's shoulder as Hayley let out a short sob, holding Brooke tight.

Nathan stared at Lucas for a long time and then looked down at Peyton's body. "No!" He yelled out in anguish and despair, dropping to his knees and burying his face in her shoulder.

Lucas stood between them for a long time before he finally took a step toward Hayley and Brooke, gesturing to the older sister to let him hold his wife. Hayley's tears had begun to slow, and she looked up at her brother-in-law with blank eyes. She finally released Brooke, whose sobs had become hiccups into Lucas's waiting arms as she slowly got to her feet.

She crossed the room and bent down next to Nathan. "What happened?" She demanded, her words gasps as she tried to pull herself together. "What did you do to her?" She grabbed Nathan the collar of his shirt, forcing him to look at her. "What did you do?"

The story spilled out over the half demon's tears. The deal. The reset of time. His punishment for betraying the Source. Peyton forcing Lucas to leave. Peyton jumping in front of the blast that was meant for him before he could shimmer out. It ended with Hayley storming up the stairs for the book.

"You should sleep, Hayley. You've been up here for hours." Lucas told her gently easing the Book of Shadows from her hands.

"I can't. I need to bring her back, Lucas. I'm not giving up until I do." Hayley grabbed the book back, opening to her spell to summon the Angel of Death. "Move." She got up from the table and stepped away from him, going over to the stand and setting the book down.

"Spirits of air, sand, and sea. Converge to set the Angel free. Into the wind I send this rhythm, bring Death before me, before my time." The flame of the candles flickered but did not go out. A light wind swirled around the room, but then there was nothing but calm. "Damnit!" She slammed her fist down unto the book, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Hayley?" Brooke asked softly, standing in the doorway. "Hayley." She walked over and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Magic isn't working, Brooke! It's not working. It's never failed us like this before. Failed Peyton like this before!" She closed her eyes as tears continued to come, wrapping her arms around her sister.

"They're coming for her in a few minutes, Hayley. You, you should say goodbye." Lucas told her softly.

Hayley looked up, her eyes suddenly narrowing. "Whose coming for her?"

"The EMTs." He replied. "We called Darryl."

"What? No! We have to bring her back; they can't take her body before we bring her back!" She looked at Lucas as though he had betrayed her.

"Hayley, we have no choice. It's not just Peyton that Shax killed. We have to make sure magic isn't exposed again." He reached out but she moved away from his hand.

"Fine. Fine, fine, fine!" She slammed the book closed with a bang.

"Hayley. Let me try. Okay? You go take a shower or something, get some rest." Brooke kissed her sister's brow, trying to calm her down.

She took a deep breath, wiping her eyes and looked at her sister and then to Lucas. "I'm sorry, Lucas." She said shortly before walking out of the room.

"Nathan?" She asked softly, standing in the doorway to the parlor. The half-demon was standing beside the couch that held her sister's body. He looked up at her for a moment and then shimmered away. She sighed, taking the painful steps toward her sister's body. "Peyton. Peyton I'm so sorry. Magic didn't fail you. I failed you. I failed you." Tears wouldn't come anymore; instead her eyes stayed dry, focused on her sister as she moved a strain of her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead.

Soft footsteps approached. "She's cold, Lucas. She's so cold." Her whitelighter put his hands on her shoulders. "What are we going to do? The Power of Three has been broken. The Source is still going to be after us. Shax is still out there." Now the tears returned. "I don't know what to do, Lucas. Tell me what to do, you're my Whitelighter tell me what to do. I don't know what to do, I have to protect Brooke. I have to protect her."

Lucas wraps his arms around the dark-haired witch, turning her around so that she faced him. "Sleep, Hayley. That's what you have to do right now. Sleep. You need to let your body rest, but more importantly, you need to let your mind rest. Okay?" Hayley nodded, hugging him tightly for another moment before pulling away and heading up the stairs.

"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the ancient power. Bring back my sister. Bring back the Power of Three."

"Brooke?"

"Peyton?" Brooke looked up from the book, and a tear ran down her cheek when she saw that it was Hayley. "Damnit Hayley. It didn't work!" Her sister walked over and took her hands. "It didn't work." She began to cry again, and Hayley wrapped her arms around her. A gust of wind suddenly yanked at the pages of the book. Hayley looked down and nudged Brooke softly.

"To call a lost witch." She looked at her younger sister "Rosemary, cypress, yarrow root." She collected the supplies and dropped them in a silver bowl. Brooke picked up the athame from the table as she and Hayley began to chant. "Power of the witches' rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to us, we call you near. Come to us and settle here." Brooke sliced her finger and then Hayley's. As they let their blood run into the bowl, they finished the spell. "Blood to blood, I summon thee. Blood to blood return to me." The candle flickered and went out. Both sisters looked around the attic for a long time, until Brooke heaved a sob and fell into Hayley's waiting arms.

"Brooke? Brooke, wake up." It was morning now; light was streaming in through the window near Hayley's bed. Brooke still lay curled up, though Hayley sensed she was no longer asleep. She set down her alarm clock and turned over on her side so that she faced her sister. "Brooke, people will be here soon."

She opened her eyes but made no other gesture. After a long moment she spoke. "I don't want to get up. The spell didn't work. The Power of Three doesn't exist anymore."

"Sweetie, staying in bed won't make the world go away."

"The world doesn't exist for Peyton anymore, why should it exist for us?"

"Because we're still alive. We're still here." Hayley started to move off the bed when Brooke reached out and grabbed her arm. "Honey?"

"Don't you dare leave me too."

"I'm not leaving you, Brooke. I'm going to shower and change, and make sure Dad gets here okay. I'm not leaving you." She patted her sister's hand and moved off the bed, toward her closet.

Paige Matthews moved her dark hair behind her ear and turned back to her computer screen. "Printing!" She announces loudly. Suddenly she sees the wind sweep through and blow out her candle. She gets up from her desk, her face twisted in uncertainty and turns her back. A newspaper drops down on the floor behind her. She turns around and picks it up. Her eyes fall to the headline in the obituaries. "Peyton Halliwell"

"Hey Paige, did you find that study yet?" She doesn't look up as her boss comes in, instead she keeps her eyes on the newspaper.

"Yeah, it's in the printer." She finally looks up, grabbing her jacket from her chair. "I've gotta go." She sides steps him, rushing out of the cubicle.

"Wait, what? Paige, where are you going?" She doesn't hear her boss call after her, instead she continues to hurry off.

A little while later, back in the manor, Hayley comes downstairs. She was dressed in a formal black dress under a long coat. She walked over to her father, who was sitting in a chair lost in thought. "Hi Dad. I'm sorry I left; I just went up to check on Brooke again." She kisses his cheek and pats his shoulder. "Do you need anything?"

Victor looked up at his eldest daughter and smiled sadly. "No sweetie, I'm alright." They both turned at the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

"Lucas. There are you." She walked over to him and hugged him. He smiled sadly at her, brushing her hair back from her face. "Have you seen Brooke yet?"

"No. She was still in the shower when I got in."

Hayley smiled sadly. "I'd go back up there if I were you."

"Hayley, listen. Um…there's something you should know." He tilted his head to the side and Nathan appeared on the stairs, dressed in a suit and clean shaven.

"Nathan!" She raised her hand as if she was going to send him into the wall, but he held up his hands in a pleading pose. "Nathan." She said again, her lips parting as if she wanted to cry.

Lucas caught her in his arms as Nathan walked down and stairs and took her hands. "I know I shouldn't be here. I have demonic bounty hunters tracking me to the ends of the earth, but I'll be damned if I let Shax or any other demon, warlock, or underworld minion ruin Peyton's funeral." Hayley sucked her breath in sharply, tears threatening to fall. "Hayley, if I can protect you and Brooke in any way, I'm going to do it, even if it means dying. I want to kill Shax just as much you do."

The door closed just then, causing Hayley to jump. Victor escorted Darryl in. Hayley straightened herself up and walked downstairs, followed by Lucas and Nathan. "Darryl, hi." She hurried over to hug him.

"Hey Hayley. How are you holding up?"

"It's…hard. I'm glad you stopped by, though."

Darryl nodded. "I had to. Besides, I thought you should know, they're assigning Peyton's case to another inspector."

"What? Why?" Hayley's expression suddenly turned serious and worried.

"What case?" Lucas asked, taking another step toward Hayley.

"What case, are you kidding me? Peyton and a prominent doctor were killed here. Made a lot of press. People want answers. Important people."

Hayley ran her hand through her hair and crossed her arms. "So, what's this guy going to find? That it was a demonic hitman?" Nathan roared in disgust. "Gimme a break."

"Nathan." Hayley warns, glancing at him over her shoulder.

"He might." Darryl looks at them seriously. "Look, you don't know him like I do. He'll keep looking until he finds something."

"I'm not worried." Nathan shrugs, his face emotionless.

"I am. And you should be too Nathan, you saw what happened when they were exposed as witches, time may have reversed itself, but it still cost Peyton her life." Nathan glances down at the floor.

"I agree." Hayley said softly, looking up at Darryl.

"Would you people mind? For God's sake we're burying my daughter today! Can't this wait?" Victor partially shouted.

Hayley and Nathan both turned to look at him, and Hayley hastily made her way over to hug her father. "I'm sorry Dad." She said softly, and then looked at Lucas. "Lucas, go check on Brooke. Darryl, thank you. We'll see you at the funeral. Nathan. Nathan, you stay with me." She moved her hair away from her face again as she pulls away from her father.

Nathan nodded obediently, going over and standing near her. "You know, I'm not surprised you can still bark orders at a time like this."

"You know, I'm not surprised you're still an ass."

"I've been there for her for her entire life! How can I live without my little sister?" Hayley stood quietly at the doorway, listening to Brooke and Lucas. "Why didn't you save her? Why?" Hayley took a sharp breath, and Brooke only glances over at her, turning back to her husband.

"I tried, Brooke. You and Hayley were there when I tried."

"But you didn't! Why didn't they let you save her too?"

"The Elders? They couldn't, they don't have that kind of power."

Brooke, her hands clenching into fists, gets up from the bed and goes over to get a kleenex. "Then what the hell good are they?" Hayley took a step into the room, but Lucas waved her back as he went over to his wife.

"It's okay to be angry." Lucas told her softly.

"I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You healed the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damned wife, and you should have saved her, because it was my job to protect her! Because she…you should…" She started to cry again, and Lucas took her in his arms. She looked up through her tears toward Hayley, who hurried into the room and takes her hand. "Why did they put us through so much for it to end this way?"

In the underworld the Source appears, cloaked in black and walking toward a figure hidden in the shadows. "May I be seen?" The shadowed figure, the Oracle, asks softly.

"Have you found Belthazor?" The Source demands sternly, his hooded face turning in her direction.

"No…something else." She tells him mystically. He waves his hand and she appears, clothed scantly, her hand gliding across her crystal ball. "Something perhaps more important."

"Nothing is more important." The Source replies arrogantly.

"Not even the Charmed Ones?" She's just as arrogant, daring to oppose him.

"The Charmed Ones are dead."

"Not all of them." She shot back, her hand moving in circles around the crystal ball.

He grows impatient with her. "One gone ends the threat. Of course, if you had foreseen that a whitelighter was going to save his witch and her sister from my assassin, they'd all be gone. Be grateful I don't turn you into a snake."

She chuckled a little. "Yes, but how then would you see into the future without me."

He sneers and turns away from her. "Without the Charmed Ones to worry about anymore, I may not need to."

She chuckles again. "Mmm. Well then, you'd better keep me around a little longer." Her eyes move down to her crystal ball, gazing into the smoke that forms.

"What do you see?" The Source commanded, turning back to face her.

She gazes closer into the crystal. "I see...witches' call on spirit winds. I see…another."

Within the mausoleum a beautiful ivory-colored coffin sits on a pedestal amongst the flowers. An ivory-dressed Wiccan Priestess stands before a blue silk covered altar table, which is adorned with a ceremonial chalice. A tied, silver cord lays before the chalice, three lit candles surround it, symbolizing birth, death, and the rebirth. Hayley sits with Nathan to her right and her father at her left. Brooke sits at Victor's other side, with Lucas on her other. Darryl is just behind the sisters. Hayley's eyes are red from crying, while Nathan's eyes wander. He stiffens every now and then. Brooke cries into a tissue, her other handheld by Lucas. Hayley glances down at the funeral program, which bares the symbol of the triquetra under the name "PEYTON HALLIWELL, 1975-2001; "Forever in our Hearts."

The Priestess speaks again, glancing at the sisters. "That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny." She unties the silver cord and gently lays it into the chalice. She blows out the candles.

Brooke let's out a heart-breaking sob, and Hayley looks away, toward Nathan. Tears run down her cheeks and he hesitate before squeezing her hand. They get up to greet the mourners. Victor hugs Brooke and Hayley both as they walk up toward the casket.

Brooke continues to wipe her eyes as she greets mourners. Nathan thanks the priestess and stiffens again, glancing at Lucas. Hayley glances around, her eyes falling on the last mourner. Paige meets Hayley's eyes for a moment and then breaks the gaze, shifting anxiously, and then deciding to go up to her. "I'm so sorry for your loss."

Hayley nods, uncrossing her arms. "Thank you." Paige hesitates and then starts to leave. "How did you know Peyton, from college?" She asks after Paige, who stops and turns back to her.

"No. No, just from around, you know." She shrugs.

Hayley can't take her eyes off Paige. She feels almost like she's looking into a mirror, but the girl's eyes are dark brown, dark brown the way her mothers had been, the way Brooke's are, and Peyton's were. "I'm sorry, I just…have we met before?"

Paige shakes her hand and then offers Hayley her hand. "No, I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences."

Hayley nods, taking the girl's hand. Suddenly Paige gasps, and a split second later so does Hayley. She sees Paige on a roof as Shax appears. He whips his hand toward Paige in the same way he had done to Brooke and Hayley herself. She's thrown back onto the floor. Paige gasps out loud and then hurries from the room.

"Hayley!" Brooke hurries over to her, Lucas and Nathan following. "Hayley? Honey are you okay?" Brooke asks softly as she and Nathan help her up. Hayley shakes her head, her ears ringing.

"Hayley what happened?" Lucas questions.

"I… I saw the demon that almost killed Brooke and me. I saw Shax." She takes a deep breath.

"You had a premonition?" Nathan questions.

Hayley looks up at him and shakes her head. "No. I mean…I…I think she did, the girl I was just talking to, but somehow it transferred to me instead."

"That girl is a witch?" Lucas asks her. "What did you see Shax doing?"

"She must be a witch because Shax was killing her. We gotta go find her." Hayley breaks out of Brooke and Nathan's grip determined to follow Paige, but just as she does two bounty hunter demons materialize into the room. They spot Nathan immediately and send lighting straight for him. Hayley pulls him out of the way at the last second.

"Go, go." Lucas pulls Hayley back toward a pillar as Nathan fires and vanquishes one of the bounty hunter demons. The second starts to fire but Hayley waves her hand and throws his lightning bolt back at him.

A third bounty hunter appears before them, but before he can fire, Brooke steps forward. "Stop it!" Brooke yells, waving her hands and blowing him up. She yells angrily. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it! Damnit! This is Peyton's funeral! Can't we at least bury our sister in peace? Is that too much to ask?" Hayley starts toward her, but she waves her away, stalking off out of the room.

Back at the manor Hayley is walking through the crowd, looking around anxiously. "I don't see her anywhere." She tells Lucas, crossing her arms and sighing in frustration.

"See who?" Lucas asks quietly. Hayley glances around toward the crowds and nods toward the stairs. "See who?" Lucas asks again as they walk up a few of the steps.

"The girl from the funeral." She tells him as Nathan joins them.

"You don't recognize her from anywhere?" He asks her.

She sighs and turns to a picture on the wall, moving it slightly and then back to its original place. "She looked familiar, but I don't know from where. Like she was one of Peyton's friends, but not one she was close to, maybe. It doesn't matter, we need to find her by nightfall."

Lucas nodded. "You should try and focus on her. You said she was attacked on a roof top?"

Hayley swallowed thickly. "Yeah, one with a heli-pad…but it was a tall building, with even taller ones around it. Oh, my ears are still ringing, how did Peyton handle this?" She put her hands up to her ears, trying to clear her head.

Lucas smiled sympathically. "Well, we just need to figure out which one it is before Shax does."

Hayley started to say something when Brooke approached. "And do what exactly?" She looked at her sister and then to Nathan and Lucas. "Not even you can defeat Shax, Hayley, not without the Power of Three."

"You and Hayley did it before." Nathan pointed out.

"Peyton was alive before. I may be the strongest separately, but if we've learned anything it's that we need the Power of Three, our powers are entwined. I'm weaker with the Power of Three broken. Brooke is weaker with the Power of Three broken." Hayley told him, crossing her arms again and looking toward the floor. After a moment she looked back up at Brooke. "But even so, her premonition transferred to me for a reason. That girl is our innocent. We have to try and save her."

Brooke was silent for a moment and then shook her head. "Says who? Why do we have to?"

Lucas sighed. "Brooke…"

"What?" She replied sharply, looking toward her husband. "Do you really expect us to keep doing this stuff after what happened? To keep risking our lives?" She gestured angrily to the ceiling. "Do they?"

"Brooke keep your voice down."

"No Lucas, I won't! I don't want to do this anymore, okay? It's over! You can tell them that we buried their precious Charmed Ones when we buried our sister!" She turned on her heel and stomped up the stairs. Lucas started to go after her, but Hayley caught his arm.

"Lucas, let her go. She needs to be alone right now." She sighed deeply. "I can't let that girl die, especially not by the same demon that killed our last innocent, almost killed Brooke and me, and is the reason that Peyton is dead."

"How are you going to do it without the power of three?" Nathan asked softly.

"That's where you come in. I may be weaker with the Power of Three broken, but you still have your powers and I'm still the strongest witch in the world." She grabs his arm and pulls him away with her.

Nathan chuckled, looking at Lucas as he allowed Hayley to drag him off. "Well, I guess it's better than sitting around waiting for the next bounty hunter."

"Dad." She walked over to Victor. "Excuse me." She told the man he was talking to, pulling her father aside. "Dad, I have to go. Are you going to be okay?"

"Go? Go where?" He asked her confused, looking over her shoulder to Nathan.

"Trust me." Nathan replied gravely. "You don't want to know."

Hayley looks up and sees Darryl coming toward them with Cortez. Her jaw drops slightly, and she tenses, moving closer to her father. Nathan balls his hands into fists.

"Hayley. Nathan. Victor. I'm sorry about this, but inspector Cortez insisted on meeting today." Darryl sighed softly, looking toward the eldest Charmed one.

"I just wanted to extend my deepest sympathies." He said, looking directly at Hayley.

She crossed her arms. "Thank you." Victor nodded.

"I'll get the car." Nathan said after an uncomfortable beat. Hayley glanced at him and he shrugged. She turned her attention back to Cortez.

"Where's Brooke?" Darryl asked, trying to dull the tension in the room.

"She's upstairs." Hayley replied without missing a beat. "She isn't feeling well."

"Understandable. I lost a sister once myself, I know how hard it is. We're going to find the monster who did this to your sister, Ms. Halliwell. I promise you this." Hayley tensed the moment he mentioned monster. "Something I said?"

She squared her jaw. "Just the word, monster, interesting description choice."

He didn't miss a beat. "Well that's what he was. How else do you describe somebody so vicious? We have to stop before he strikes again."

She failed to break his gaze. "You know, I couldn't agree me. Now, if you'll excuse me." She started to move after Nathan, but Cortez caught her arm. She immediately jerked away, her cold gaze flying toward him again.

"I know what a difficult time this is for you and your sister, Ms. Halliwell, but we really need to talk."

"But not now." Victor moved toward them, his gaze threatening.

Cortez almost smirked as he moved back from Hayley. "Of course, sorry." Hayley glanced at him for a final time and them moved through the crowd to join Nathan.

Meanwhile, Brooke angrily places five candles into the shape of a pentagram. She takes short uneasy breaths as she lights them and starts for the book. "I am a witch, damn it." She says pointedly to herself. "I've summoned people before and I'm going to summon Peyton whether you like it or not! No more games, no more playing the good witch. I want to talk to my sister. I am going to talk to my sister! At the very, very least you owe me this." She opens the book to the spell and takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Hear these words. Hear my cry. Spirit from the other side, come to me, I summon thee. Cross now the great divide."

White swirling lights appear, and she takes a slow breath, her anger beginning to fade. "Peyton?" She asked, stepping closer. Peyton's ghost appears and she smiles. "Peyton!" She starts to step closer, but Peyton puts her hand up.

"I can't stay." She tells her softly, giving her a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

Tears well up in Brooke's eyes. "Oh Peyton! I have so much…I... I."

"It's okay, Brooke. I know. It's hard for me too."

"Why can't you stay?" Brooke begs, looking at her little sister's ghost with tears running down her face. "Hayley and I need you to stay."

"I can't. You're not even supposed to be allowed to see me, but…if anyone is going to break the rules it would be me, right?" She laughs softly and Brooke joins in. "But, anyway. Seeing me. Talking to me, like this. It keeps me alive for you, and that…that prevents you from moving on with your life and fulfilling your destiny."

"What destiny, Peyton? You're dead. It's over, and I…"

"I know. But one thing we've learned in the past three years is that everything happens for a reason. There's a reason for this too, you just don't know it yet." She smiles again at Brooke. "I gotta go, before Grams kicks my ghost ass. Say hi to Hayley for me." She disappeared in the swirl of lights, leaving Brooke standing alone and crying.

The Source flames into the Underworld and stares directly at the Oracle. "Anything?" He asks her harshly.

The Oracle coils around her crystal ball. "Unfortunely since the last attack, Belthazor has been very elusive-"

He cuts her off. "Leave Belthazor to the bounty hunters, what about the other?"

The oracle chuckles, waving her hand over the ball. "Her future is becoming quite clear, and as it would seem…short lived."

Paige and Shane are dancing together in P3. There's a band playing, and several other people are gathered around dancing. As the song ends, Paige and Shane cheer and then drift over to their table. Paige looks away, seeming distant and distracted.

"Are you okay?" Shane asked, concerned as he looked at her.

"Me? Yeah…why?" She brushes her hair back and looks at him unconvincingly.

"Well, you seem…a little quieter than usual. That's all."

She chuckles. "What makes you think I'm not like this all the time?"

It's his turn to chuckle. "Well, we've been dating for a month now, so I think I'd know." He pauses and sees the witness. "Hey, can we get two long necks please?" He asks her.

"Sure."

Paige turns immediately to the waitress. "Just make mine a mineral water, please." She says with a smile as the witness nods, writing it down and moving away. She turns back to Shane. "So much for how well you know me, cowboy. I don't drink." She tells him flatly. "I used to have a problem with certain liquids." She pauses. "A lot of problems actually…but that's all behind me now."

Shane tilts his head, looking at her intently. "Do you wanna go somewhere else?"

"No, no, no! I love it here. I mean, I should, I've been coming here on and off for the last year or so. Ever since…well."

"Ever since when?" Shane asks, urging her on.

"Oh, never mind it's boring." She tries to dismiss it, but Shane gives her an urging look and she sighs. "All right, but if I tell you all about Paige and you use it against me, I will get out my voodoo doll and make you sorry you're a man." She tells him seductively. "So, my sad story is that I'm adopted, only it's not so sad because I loved my parents, God rest. So, after they died, I went searching for my birth mother, hoping to get some answers." She starts to doddle on her napkin. "I went to the police, found the church I got dumped at... I checked around. I figured she must've lived near here, you know. They even thought I might've been... related to the Halliwell sisters for a minute, but their Mom died a long time ago, so I gave up on that." She sighs.

Shane leans in closer to her. "Well, did you ever meet the sisters, ask them about it or..."

Paige snickers, shaking her head. "Yeah right. "Hi. I think your mom abandoned me at birth. So, what's for dinner?" No, I don't think so." The waitress brings their drinks and Paige sits back, thanking the waitress and taking a sip of her drink.

"That still doesn't explain why you keep coming here." Shane tells her, moving away a strain of her hair.

"Well, one of the sisters… owns it, so… I don't know. I guess I just kind of feel - connected somehow. That's why I went to the funeral today. I just felt like I had to." She takes a breath and then rolls her eyes. "Okay. I sound certifiably insane. Good job, Paige. Way a go."(Shane, touched, shuts her up by leaning in and giving her a kiss. She responds, then pulls back slightly, allowing her vulnerability to show. She thinks about Peyton's funeral and Hayley and Brooke."Don't hurt me, okay? I can't handle anymore right now." She sighs but he smiles. His answer is another kiss, deeper, meaningful. She accepts it, returns the passion. They part, stare into each other's eyes. Hers are ablaze. "Come on. I have something to show you." He hurriedly tosses a twenty on the table and she pulls him away. The napkin she was drawing on blows away, revealing the triquetra.

Hayley wraps her leather jacket tighter around her body. She squints through the binoculars she's holding. Nathan walks over and hands her a thermos of coffee. "Here." He whispers to her. She lowers the binoculars and takes the cup, nodding to him before taking a sip. "This the right place?" He asks, leaning against the wall.

"I think so. I hope so. It looks like the right place, at least." She sighs.

"Trust your first instincts, Hayley. You're rarely wrong and you know it. Where's that famous Hayley Halliwell confidence?" Nathan teases softly.

"It died with my sister." She says coldly. "And if I'm wrong then I've lost another innocent."

"You can't save every innocent, Hayley. Or stop every demon. You've learned that the hard way." He reaches out and touches her hand. She pulls back.

"Yeah, well, I'm stopping this one." She turns back to the window.

He sighs and turns toward the window. He squints. "I think you've just gotten your answer about that confidence of yours, Hayley. Look." He gestures to the window, where Paige is leading Shane out unto the center of the heli-pad.

"Shimmer us over there." She tells him.

"And say what? A demon's going to attack. We should wait." She groans, hating that he's right.

Shane looks at Paige. "Aren't you afraid we're going to get caught?"

Paige grins, walking backwards and pulling at her jacket. "I like an element of danger." She pulls her jacket off her shoulders and spins around. "Oh, look at the stars! They're so beautiful." She looks back at Shane. "They make me feel free." Shane walks over and kisses her.

Hayley sighs softly, lowering the binoculars. "Any ideas?" She looks over at Nathan who's still staring out the window. He watches the lovers sadly. Something about Paige reminds him of Peyton. "Nathan?"

"We should go over there and warn them." He tells her. But before they can react Shax materializes in the tornado. He appears and fires a blast at Shane.

Paige opens her eyes and sees what's happening. "Shane!" Shane is thrown back against the wall, knocked unconscious. Paige screams as Shax fires again. Suddenly, she's materialized out in orbs, missing the blast. She screams again, and rushes toward the door. Shax turns into a tornado to follow.

"What the hell?" Hayley yells in shock. "She orbed!"

Nathan grabs her hand. "Come on." He shimmers them out.

Paige, running for her life, scampers down the stairs onto the catwalk then stops as she hears the ominous sound of the tornado approaching. She slowly turns to see Shax standing there. But before he can throw another concussive blast, he stops as he sees Nathan and Hayley shimmer in. Paige turns, just in time to see the tail end of the shimmer, shocked. "What the hell?" She asks.

"Get out of here! Go!" Hayley commands forcefully. Nathan fires an energy ball at Shax. "Go!" Hayley tells her again as Nathan preps another one. Paige runs up the stairs.

"Damnit Hayley, say the spell!" Nathan yells.

Hayley turns back to Shax. "Evil wind that blows that which forms below, no longer will you dwell, death takes you with this spell!" Shax fires a blast at Nathan just as he begins to shriek and turn back into wind and blow away. Nathan is tossed off the railing, falling five stories. "Nathan!" Hayley rushes toward the edge. He recovers and shimmers up behind her. She gasps as she turns around. "Oh! Damn it, you scared me." She takes a deep breath brushing her hair back from her face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. It's your innocent I'm worried about." He tells her, rubbing her shoulder. She takes another deep breath and then hugs him. He hears how loud her heart is beating in her chest and hugs her back. "Everything is going to be okay, Hayley." He shimmers them back into the manor.

She takes another breath to regain her composure, taking off her jacket and tossing it on the hook. "Lucas!" She calls. "Brooke?"

"We're in the kitchen!" Lucas calls. She and Nathan walk into and kitchen and Lucas looks at them. Brooke keeps her back to them, doing dishes. "What happened?" Hayley explains the attack on Paige and Lucas looks puzzled. "Are you sure she orbed? Are you sure it wasn't something else?"

Hayley scoffs. "I'm sure, Lucas. She's disappeared in blue and white swirling orb things, and then appeared. What hell else is that?"

"It just doesn't make sense."

"Why not?" Nathan asks from behind Hayley.

"Because why would Shax want to kill a whitelighter?" Lucas snapped, glaring at Nathan.

"Maybe he doesn't know she's a whitelighter." Nathan shot right back, taking a step forward. Hayley stepped closer to him.

" Right, the Source sends out his personal assassin, but doesn't know who he's after?" Lucas replied frustrated.

Brooke, in the background, drops the pan she's washing intentionally and Hayley glances in her direction. Nathan stiffened behind her. She turns to Lucas trying to quell some of the tension between the two men. "Is it possible that she didn't know that she's a whitelighter?"

Lucas shakes his head. "No. Why?"

"Because she acted like she didn't. She was just as surprised as we were when she orbed out." Nathan told him pointedly.

Lucas finally sighed. "Well that doesn't make any sense either." Nathan finally relaxed and so did Hayley.

"Okay. Will you go ask the elders what does make sense before we go risking our lives again?"

Lucas nods, glancing toward Brooke. "I'll be right back." He orbs out.

Hayley sighs, running her hand over her eyes and through her hair. "I should go too, down there and see what I can find out." Nathan tells her. She looks up at him. "I'll be careful. No one will see me, and besides if I do happen to run into any bounty hunters it will confuse them. I'll be back, I'm not planning on disappearing." She finally nods and he shimmers away.

Brooke has stopped doing dishes and just stands hunched over the sink, silent. Hayley walks over to her and looks at her. "Hey. Are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, why not?" She answers pointedly as she dries her hands. "We could have another funeral tomorrow. I mean the dishes are all out and we pretty much know who to invite." She turns and faces Hayley.

"Brooke…" Hayley says slowly, trying to calm her sister.

"Just tell me one thing. Are you insane or are you just plain stupid? We bury Peyton this morning and you go off tonight and nearly join her. What the hell is the matter with you?"Brooke yells in frustration, her hands curling to fists. "And what the hell is going on with you and Nathan? Suddenly you two are buddy-buddy like Peyton never even existed."

Hayley sighs. "I was trying to save our innocent. Nathan is helping me with that."

"Our innocent? No, Hayley, your innocent! You were trying to get yourself killed! Just like you almost did before! Just like Peyton did because that is what this family does best is get killed!" She angrily throws the towel down. "Isn't it obvious by now that our only destiny is to die? And you are always making it way too easy for them, Hayley. You are just walking right into it!" Hayley steps forward and pulls her sister into a hug.

"I am so sorry Brooke. You know that everything I do, everything I've done, you and Peyton were always my priority."

Brooke hugs her back. "I cannot handle anything right now, and I certainly cannot handle losing another sister." She sobs in Hayley's arms. "You're my big sister and you've always protected me and Peyton."

"I know Brooke, I failed, I'm sorry."

Paige walks into Shane's hospital room and smiles. He sees her and gets up, greeting her happily. "What happened?"

"Oh Shane." She gushes, "I feel so bad, I just got scared and I ran." She goes over to him. "Are you alright? What did they say?"

He smiles, trying to down play it. "It's no big deal, just a little concussion." He tries to laugh seeing the worry in Paige's eyes. "No, I'm going to be fine. They wouldn't release me if I wasn't." He smiles again. "So how about you? I'm just glad you're okay too."

She sighs trying to smile. "Yeah, well physically anyway."

He takes her hand. "So, did you talk to the cops yet?" He asks curiously.

Paige is suddenly alarmed. "No. Why?"

"Why? So, they can find out who did this to us. I told them you saw him."

"You did what?"

"Well didn't you?" Shane asks curiously.

Just then Cortex enters the room. "Didn't you?" He gives Paige a weird look.

Paige feels instantly uncomfortable. "Who are you?"

"Inspector Cortez, homicide. I'd like to ask you a couple of questions." Paige tenses up.

Shane looks at Cortez. "Wait, homicide? No one was murdered."

Cortez smiles a little. "Based on the MO, if it's the same perpetrator I think it was, that just makes you lucky. He killed two people last week, violently," He looks straight at Paige, mostly at her eyes. "One of them a young woman who looked a little bit like yourself."

It begins to dawn on Paige. "Peyton." She whispers.

"Peyton Halliwell." Cortez looks at her again. "Did you know her?"

"No. No not really." She shakes her head, trying to make sense of everything.

"Well, in a way you did, right?" Shane puts in. She gives a hard look.

Cortez picks up on this immediately. "What way was that? Were you friends of hers or friends of her sisters? You know the more I look at you the more I swear you look a lot like one of her sisters, Hayley Halliwell. Are you related to them?"

"No. Not friends. Not related." She replies pointedly.

"Then what? Okay, look. I - I know you know something. I can see it in your eyes. Just like I know they know something, too. If you're trying to protect them in anyway, I'll find out." He tells her, obviously frustrated with her.

Paige regains her full composure. "Well in that case, I have nothing to worry about." She bends down to kiss Shane. "You rest up." She tells him tenderly before giving a very hard glance toward Cortez. "Excuse me." She leaves the room.

Back in the manor Brooke is sitting by the fireplace as Hayley beings her a mug and hands it to her. "Here, this should help." She sits down beside her.

Brooke tastes the tea. "Oh, it's chamomile. You sure you don't want some? I've already had three cups of this." She looks up at Hayley who shakes her head. She sets the mug aside.

"It doesn't seem real, does it." Hayley moves closer to her. Brooke shakes her head.

"What are we going to do with all her stuff? With her bike and all the stuff in her room?" She leans her head against Hayley's shoulder.

"Box it up, donate it, sell it, I guess." She sighs and wraps her arm around Brooke. "We're going to get through this, Pipes, as long as we're together."

Lucas orbs into the room and the sisters moves away from each other. "Well?" Brooke asks her husband.

"Well, they don't know anything about her so she's definitely not a whitelighter." Lucas looks down in defeat.

"Then why in the hell can she orb?" Hayley starts to get up.

"They can't explain it." He tells her softly. Hayley and Brooke look at each other, obviously very pissed off.

Nathan shimmers into the room and cracks his neck. "Sorry it took so long. I had a couple bounty hunters to dodge."

"Did you find anything out?" Lucas asks hopeful.

Nathan shakes his head, going over and sitting on the arm of the chair. "You have no idea what I found out." He looks up at Hayley and Brooke. "Turns out the Source doesn't think she's a whitelighter at all." He pauses. "In fact, he thinks she might be another…"He gestures to Hayley and Brooke. "Another charmed one. That's why he put Shax on it. He thought he broke the power of three, but he's worried that this girl will reconstitute it."

Hayley and Brooke look at one another. "That's not possible." There's fire in Hayley's eyes. "Lucas is that possible?" She looks at her Whitelighter who shrugs. Brooke growls in anger and stalks away. "Brooke?" Hayley looks after her and then follows her.

"Brooke?" Nathan gets up and he and Lucas follow Hayley.

"Brooke, what's going on?" Hayley asks as they head into the attic.

"I'm going to ask them what's going." Brooke replies pointing to the ceiling.

"The Elders?" Hayley asks as she and Brooke go toward the book.

"No, our dead family members. There's a reason for everything she says. Fulfill your destiny she says. Well I'm summoning their transparent butts back here to explain everything."

"Okay." Hayley looks at Lucas and Nathan and takes a small step back.

"Hear these words, hear my cry, spirits from the other side, come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." She says stiffly and then slams her fist down on the book before sighing.

Penny and Peyton appear in bright lights. Hayley gasps so do Lucas and Nathan. "Oh no. Brooke, what did you do? Why are you calling? You shouldn't be allowed to see…"

"Grams, stop. Why does the Source think the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted?"

Peyton puts her hands on her hips. Penny looks obviously flustered. "I. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Grams, you were a horrible liar when you were alive, and you're worse now that you're dead. And you too, Peyton." Brooke tells her, obviously very angry.

Nathan is still trying to get over the fact that Peyton's spirit is before him. He leans against Lucas and Hayley. Hayley shakes her head, trying to compose herself. "Grams…what is going on?" She finally asks.

"I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy." Penny confesses.

Brooke looks at Peyton, and so does Hayley. "Oh don't, not the big sister looks. I could never keep stuff from you two when I was alive, how am I suppose to in death?" Nathan finally passes out and Peyton gasps. "Oh Nathan! Lucas don't stand there, revive him!" Lucas lays Nathan out on the floor.

"Okay, okay. Way way too much is going on at once." Hayley puts her hands up and turns to Brooke. "You summoned Peyton and didn't tell me?"

"I'm sorry. It felt like I dreamed it." Brooke confesses looking at her sisters. "Just, things are happening too fast, I can't deal with it. Nothing makes sense."

"Exactly why I didn't want you two to see Peyton. But since she's here, you two might as well get everything out." Grams tells them. Peyton smiles.

"Oh Peyton. I'm so sorry." Hayley tells her, walking forward. She's distressed that she can't touch her.

"It's not your fault Hayley. Or yours, Brooke. I promise that there is a reason for this. One you two will be finding out shortly." Peyton glances at Penny.

"Yeah, you're not off the hook, Grams." Brooke tells her, crossing her arms. She and Hayley look back at Peyton. "Oh Peyton."

"I know. I love you two so much. But, unfortunely, I have to go, before I get in trouble again. I'm not techniquely allowed to visit at all, but they're feeling generous. So, say what you both need to say, because I won't be allowed to see you for a while after this."

"I love you." Hayley and Brooke both say at the same time. Peyton smiles and nods. She looks over to where Nathan is starting to come around.

"Hayley." She looks at her oldest sister and makes a very slight gesture toward Nathan. Nathan sits up and then sees Peyton. "Nathan. I love you." She says, fading out.

Hayley goes over and helps Nathan back up. "Did I just see…?"Hayley nods. Nathan almost faints again. "Oh." He holds his head, and Hayley loops his arm over her shoulders for support.

"Well. Anyway." Brooke regains her composure and looks at Grams. "What do you know? Tell us."

"I can't." Grams reiterates. "I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Yeah, you told us. By who?" Hayley asks.

"By me." Comes Patty's voice. Brooke and Hayley look at each other then watch as their mother materializes. "By me." She says again.

"Mom?" Hayley and Brooke ask at the same time.

Downstairs Cortez and Darryl enter the manor. Cortex shines a flashlight around the hallway. "You can't just walk in here like this." Darryl walks up to him.

"Search warrant says I can." Cortez tells him sternly, continuing to look around.

"What the hell are you looking for?" Darryl asks him.

"Do you really expect me to believe that you don't know, inspector?" he asks Darryl, pointedly. "Follow me and keep your voice down."

Back upstairs Patty paces back and forth. "We didn't tell anyone because we were afraid there would be reprisals. Afraid that you girls would be denied your powers. Your birthright." She sighs, looking at her daughters before continuing. "It happened after your father and I got divorced, when Sam and I were together."

Nathan is still feeling faint. He looks at Lucas. "Sam?"

"Her whitelighter."

"Oh. Do apples do not fall far from the forbidden tree?"

"Shh." Brooke shushes him sharply and then turns back to her mother. "Continue."

"Brooke you were still little, and Hayley you weren't much older, but you both just thought that Mommy got a little fat. You didn't know that I was pregnant." She smiles at her girls.

"I was the only one who knew." Penny puts in.

"Well, and Sam of course." Patty adds.

"Right, well yes, of course."

"We wanted to keep the baby, but mother-"

"Well I knew it would be disastrous." She gestures to Brooke. "Before you and Lucas it wasn't just forbidden it was unthinkable for witches to even be with whitelighters let alone have children with them."

"So, that's why we had to - why we decided... to give the baby up. Sam and I took her to a local church as soon as she was born. And we asked the nun there to find a home for her, and she found one." Patty looks over at her mother. "A very, very good home."

Penny nods. "Yes."

"That explains why the Elders didn't know about her." Lucas sighs and looks toward his wife and her sister.

Hayley runs her hands through her hair. "Okay. Wait." She looks at her mother and grandmother. "So…that girl…our innocent…" She sighs again. "That girl is our sister?"

Patty nods. "Your baby sister."

"Well baby half-sister." Penny puts in.

"But from my half, which also makes her a sister witch." Patty pauses. "Well not yet, anyway. Not until you three are here together by the book. Just like before."

"Charmed again." Penny tells them before smiling.

"And I thought my family was screwed up." Nathan has finally regained his composure, his arm slips from Hayley's shoulders to her waist.

Suddenly, Cortez bursts into the attic, followed by Darryl. His gun is drawn. "Well I'll be damned."

Hayley and Nathan tense before both react. Hayley raises her hand in defense. "Darryl, do something. Before Hayley does." Brooke hisses.

"He's a cop, Brooke. And he has a search warrant." Darryl is just as tense as Hayley and Nathan, who both look ready to do something they'll regret later.

"And believe me, I've found what I've been searching for." Nathan cracks his neck and takes a step forward. Cortez points his gun toward Nathan. "Ah-ah-ah, don't move. I'll shoot."

Nathan stiffens. "So will I." He gestures to Hayley. "So, will she."

"Nathan." Lucas warns. "Hayley."

Brooke senses that this will all end very badly for Inspector Cortez. "Okay Inspector, just put the gun down. There is a very good explanation for all of this. Feel free to chime in at any time, guys." She glances at Hayley and Nathan.

"My whole life, I suspected evil magic was real, that there was something more. I've seem too many horrible things in the job to suspect otherwise, not the least of which are the two murders that happened here." He looks directly at Brooke.

"You're talking to her like she did it!" Hayley hisses.

"Wait, are you accusing us?" Brooke asks defensively.

"I've just begun to accuse you, Lady!" He yells.

"All right, fine. You caught us. Congratulations. So, what are you goanna do about it? Shoot us?" Penny asks, snickering.

"He can try." Nathan is tense, ready to fire.

"He won't succeed." Hayley is prepared to send any bullets right back at Cortez.

Lucas glances toward Brooke and then toward Cortez. "All right, look, you can't arrest us, especially not them. Nobody will ever believe you."

Cortex isn't phased. "Maybe not at first. I'm putting this whole place under constant surveillance. I'm taping your every move. Sooner or later, I'll catch you doing something uh, supernatural, and then…" Darryl knocks him out with the butt of his gun.

"I think you've been through enough today, huh?"

"Thanks Darryl." Hayley smiles, walking over to him. "Now go, get out of here. We don't want you taking the blame for this."

"No, it's okay." Darryl tells her.

Hayley shakes her head. "No, it's not. This our problem, not yours. He wants to expose us, not you. Please just go."

"Alright. But if you need me, you know where to find me." He pats her shoulder before heading out. Hayley crosses her arms and looks down at Cortez.

"It doesn't solve your problem. He's going to wake up eventually. You just bought yourself some time." Nathan walks over to her.

"Which you're going to need, especially if you're going to save your…your sister."

Hayley sighs and then looks at Penny. "Well what are you waiting for?" Her grams asks her. "Just say a spell. Get rid of him. Dump him somewhere, anywhere. With all the witches in this room we should be able to come up with something." She pauses. "Take him back, take him away. Remove him now, don't let him stay."

Hayley sighs again. "Spells were always Peyton's thing. Um…we call on the spirits to help undo and send him off to…Timbuktu." He is materialized away.

"Timbuktu? That was the best you could-"

"Brooke, don't rhyme it might bring him back." Hayley warned her.

"Sorry."

"I'll find him." Nathan tells them.

"Don't kill him." Hayley tells him just as he shimmers away.

"Okay, well. This is too much for me to handle. Way too much." Brooke slams the book closed.

"No-one is blaming you for being angry, sweetie." Her mother tells her softly.

"Angry? Yeah, I'm angry. Um, I'm confused, and you know what? This - this is just crazy. You cannot float in here after all these years and go, "Oh gosh, I forgot, by the way, you've got a sister." Especially not today of all days." Hayley takes a step toward her sister.

Patty sighs. "I know it's a lot, sweetie. More than anybody should have to deal with, but you're going to have to deal with it the best way you know how. Losing Peyton, learning about another sister... this is your, path. This is your destiny. Get angry at it, cry about it, but don't fight it. Or it'll consume you." She tries to smile.

Penny shakes her head. "Come on Patty. It's up to them now." They materialize away. Hayley sighs heavily, putting her hand on Brooke's. Brooke shakes her head. They head downstairs with Lucas.

"I can't sense her because she's techniquely not a witch yet." He tells them as they go down the stairs.

"Well, I guess we should start with the church Mom mentioned and try to find the nun." Hayley looks at Brooke.

"Hayley, let's get one thing straight. I'm only doing this to save her. I'm not remotely interested in reconstituting the…Charmed Ones." Paige is waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Brooke looks at her. Hayley crosses her arms.

"I…the door was open. I'm sorry…I shouldn't be here." Paige turns to leave. Hayley and Brooke look at each other and Hayley takes a few steps forward.

"No, no, no no." She takes a few more steps. "We were just coming to look for you."

Paige stops and looks at Hayley. "You were?"

She nods. "Come on. You're welcome here." She turns around and puts her hand on Paige's back, walking with her back to Brooke and Lucas. "I'm Hayley." She tells Paige. "And this is."

"Brooke." Paige cuts Hayley off. "I know. I've been to your club. It's pretty great." She smiles awkwardly.

"Thank you." Brooke uncrosses her arms and looks over at Hayley. "She looks just like you, Hayley. But she has Peyton's eyes." She turns back to Paige. "And you are?"

"Paige. My name is Paige."

Hayley nods. Brooke extends her hand and shakes Paige's. "It's nice to meet you." Suddenly bright blue lights appear around them.

"Okay. What is that?" Paige asks, stunned.

"I think that means you're supposed to be here." Lucas tells them. Suddenly the door slams open and a strong wind knocks Hayley, Brooke, and Paige backwards into the dining room. Lucas gets knocked unto the stairs. Hayley looks up with a gasp as Shax materializes in front of them. She starts to get up when Lucas jumps unto Shax's back. "Hurry! Get upstairs!" He tells them.

Hayley pulls Brooke and Paige up. "Come on." She grabs Paige's wrist. Brooke pauses for a moment, seeing Lucas wrestling with Shax. "Brooke come on!" the three of them rush up the stairs.

Hayley pushes Paige and Brooke into the attic and blows the door closed behind them. "What are we doing? What is that thing?" Paige asks in horror as Brooke rushes over to the book.

"We'll explain later. Hayley get over here." Brooke gestures for her sisters as she finds the spell. Hayley pulls Paige over to Brooke so that Brooke stands at her left and Paige at her right. "Okay you have to say the spell with us, out loud." Brooke tells Paige.

"Spell, what are you guys? Witches?" Paige looks at them in disbelief.

"And so are you." Hayley tells her very pointedly. Her eyes make Paige confident that she and Brooke are not playing around.

"Hayley." Brooke warns. Hayley throws her hands up, holding the attic door as long as she can, until Shax breaks through and materializes inside. Her arms drop back so that she's protecting Paige and Brooke, like she did that night with Jeremy.

Hayley and Brooke begin the spell and Paige joins in. "Evil wind that blows that which forms below, no longer may you dwell, death takes you with this spell." Shax moans in pain and then he explodes.

"It's not enough." Hayley mutters. "Shax was just the messenger. We've got to get the Source." She still has her arms up protectively against Brooke and Paige.

"The Source of what?" Paige asks.

"Of all evil." Brooke tells her.

Paige steps back gasping. Hayley puts her arms down, looking at Paige. "Easy. You'll hyperventilate." She tells her softly.

"What have you guys turned me into?" She looks at them in shock and then runs out of the attic.

"Paige!" Brooke calls after her.

"Paige wait!" Hayley yells as she and Brooke start to follow her.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

AN

I know longer post my stories on fanfiction so check out my wattpad page if you want to read more of my stories


End file.
